heyscoopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Mothra Attacks Ice Cream Social
Episode Number 009 Release Date Apr 10, 2014 iTunes Description Matt got hired for a very strange prank and you can too! Paul discusses spoiler alerts fro Games of Thrones and does not discuss Game of Thrones and doesn't need spoiler alert. Matt And Paul discuss preferred gender of offspring. NAME DROPS: Matt saw Wayne Brady's improv show at the Mirage and met him backstage. Paul looks back at performing with Jason Sudeikis. Jock Vs Nerd: Pro Football player spent "4 years a slave"? Vs. He Man Movie! EDITOR NOTE: This show closes with a news item that was an April's fool's that fooled both Paul and Matt. Unfortunately, Ban Affleck is still Batman. Summary Recorded at the Inspire theater in downtown Las Vegas. Paul became an uncle this week, when his Irish Twin (separated by 11 months) younger brother had a baby girl. The story of Paul and his brother is told in the Kentucky tale of Fatty and Swimmer. Paul's frightening collection of toys (one part of his collection is the entire 3-inch Playmates line of Simpsons figurines) was his litmus test for the ladies. Letting your partner know your quirks is key to a long-lasting relationship. The Lebanon, Kentucky phonebook uses Bold, 14 point Comic Sans as the font, because that's what everyone likes. The last 4 pages are WingDings. Matt wants to raise his son gay, and Guns 'n' Ponies will be his band's name. Matt's impersonation of Chris Rock was dead on. Matt later follows this up with "A box of chocolate women" continuing getting him on the disturbing racist hatrick. Matt's Jamie Fox impersonation gives him strike three according to Jacob. Baby 'Nam: partners saying the most awful things ever to each other in the early child-rearing months, and constantly being tired of worrying about and keeping your child alive. Matt's analogy is like a roller coaster ride, as your building up to the big drop, everyone is telling you advice on what to do once it all happens, but once it does happen, none of that advice is remembered. Matt's job with Las Vegas: The Game was to start a meeting with Casino concierge's to sell the event by sending improvisers (Matt) in as them (confusing, no?) and after a few minutes, the real owners would come in and start the real pitch. During the actual pitch, Matt and his partner had to keep the act going long after the few minutes were up and when the real owners arrived, with no payoff - no acknowledgment of the performance, other than Matt and his partner running away from the scene. Tell tale signs of multi-level marketing / pyramid schemes: * Bottomless market / Endless market * You can sell the thing you want to buy * You put the price tag on * Eagle statues * Free-to-download podcasts Matt had what he thought would be an awkward experience with Wayne Brady, and long time improv partner Jonathan Magnum. He had previously worked with when they were experimenting with a third improv member in their show, which didn't work out. Matt attended their show and got to chatting with the backstage, but they were so genuine and caring that any awkward feeling went away, and they shared stories about their kids. Paul was the only Las Vegan to go from understudy to main stage in the six year run of Second City. Paul's fondest moment from that time is when Jason Sudeikis asked him to perform at the more intimate Coffee House show. Paul loses any interest in defending Brandon Spikes' hyperbolic language after he hears his second controversial tweet about arachnophobia and homophobia. This episode is the most downloaded episode of the podcast as of June 9, 2015. In recognition of this achievement, Episode 9 was awarded the Excellence in Podcasting award from Scoop Deez. The award was inspired by Episode 132 . Jock vs. Nerd *Brandon Spikes made controversy after recently signing with the Buffalo Bills **4 years a slave *Which live-action film based on a beloved 80's franchise is Jeff Wadlow (Kick-Ass) behind? **He-Man Characters * Chris Rock * Eagle statue sellin' multi-level marketeer * Benadryl sellin' multi-level marketeer * Butters (South Park) * Mothra's annoyed co-worker / agent * Mothra * Bill Belichick * Homosexual breaking into Brandon Spikes' bathroom * Snaggletooth * Jamie Fox playing Ray Charles playing Batman